1. Field
This document relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of driving the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display gain popularity because of characteristics, such as light weight, compactness, and low power consumption. A transmissive liquid crystal display controls an electric field applied to a liquid crystal layer and modulates light emitted from a backlight unit to display an image.
A driving method of a liquid crystal display includes a global dimming method and a local dimming method that have been developed to enhance image quality. The global dimming method analyzes the entire image displayed on a screen to determine the driving amount of the entire backlight unit and applies the same gain value to the whole pixels. By doing so, the global dimming method may reduce power consumption and enhance contrast ratio as well as display a bright image. The local dimming method partitions a backlight into a plurality of logical blocks and determines the driving amount for each of the blocks independently from the others, thereby applying different pixel values for the blocks. In most cases, the local dimming method enjoys lower power consumption and higher contrast ratio than the global dimming method. However, the local dimming method may cause a ‘halo’ phenomenon that a bright portion makes a dark portion appear to float especially when the dark portion is located adjacent to the bright portion. Further, the local dimming method may cause grayscale banding at the bright portion around the dark portion due to insufficient brightness of the dark portion.